


The Cold is Bearable When I'm With You

by ari0aki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, akaashi stunned silent, crazy bokuto, hq rare pair, kuroo overprotetive ex boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari0aki/pseuds/ari0aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HQ Rare Pairs - I never thought it was possible for winter to be so warm. BokuKen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold is Bearable When I'm With You

Winter in Tokyo was cold. It rarely got as cold as it did in the low lying basin around Obihiro or Asahikawa, but cold was cold. Whether it was minus six or minus thirty, the dry chill of the air was a cause of concern for Kenma Kozume. The only thing that he disliked more than the cold was the scorching forty degree Tokyo summers. In summer even one's skin was far too hot to be wearing. At least in winter one could swath themselves in flannel pajamas and curl up under the kotatsu at home. It would have been preferable to spend the entire winter in this manner, but unfortunately class and volleyball didn't stop because of a little snow.

Kenma had often considered whether it would have been better to play a seasonal sport, something like soccer where it theoretically wouldn't be conducive to hold practice during winter, as it wasn't a sport that could really be played in a gym. As he'd overheard from the boys in his class on the soccer team, however, the soccer team would practice outside for as long as possible and continued doing roadwork in the winter. Kenma had paled at the thought, running in a cold gym was bad enough, and why anyone would choose to do a sport where they'd have to run out in the cold was beyond him. Plus the thought of running up and down a field chasing a ball didn't appeal to him in the slightest. What was he a dog? No. So playing fetch and keep-away weren't exactly on his list of things to do with his time.

The cold wafted around him and he shivered, breath spiralling like smoke from his lips and diffusing into the frigid morning air. Nekoma's mixed school training camp started today, so as captain, Kuroo had gone ahead in the morning to help coach with the preparations. He'd stopped by like normal to give Kenma a quick wakeup call, made sure to lay out a scarf and gloves on the desk by Kenma's school bag and even a couple disposable hand warmers the convenience stores sold when it got cold out.

Kuroo had been doing things like that since they were kids. Kuroo had been his only friend growing up, the one who'd gotten him into volleyball and who had always been by his side supporting him. Kenma was always concerned with the way people saw him, so he largely kept to himself, but Kuroo was never deterred by the long periods of silence when in Kenma's company or his reclusive nature overall. Kenma had always felt safe and comfortable with Kuroo because he was always mindful of his needs and wants. It might have been for this reason that the two had tried going out.

It had been a casual suggestion on Kuroo's part. Or at least to Kenma it had come off as quite casual, though Kuroo had been more serious than usual, and was in retrospect a lot more nervous about it than he'd let on. It wasn't bad being with Kuroo either, things remained largely the same, protective Kuroo freaking out when he caught a cold, considerate Kuroo always making sure he was hydrated during practice, laid-back Kuroo just hanging around reading while Kenma played his videogames… The only change was the appearance of the new affectionate Kuroo, that like a big housecat desired snuggles at least once a day, and the surprisingly sexy Kuroo, that made love to him – not fucked, but made love – slow and sensuous like a well-aged wine (only when it wouldn't affect practice mind you).

Sex had been something Kenma was never concerned with but he could quickly become drunk on Kuroo's loving attentions. From an outside perspective one would have to seriously wonder why they hadn't continued their relationship. Even after breaking up, things didn't become awkward between them, they just returned to the way they had been. All the Kuroo's present and accounted for save for affectionate and sexy, who had retreated back to wherever they'd come from. It had been Kuroo who'd initiated the escalation in their relationship and I was Kuroo who had put an end to it. That too had been a casual affair as far as Kenma was concerned.

"Hey Kenma, want to go back to how we were before?"

"You mean break up?"

"Yeah."

"If you want."

"Okay, then let's do that."

"Okay."

It had been probably too casual and severely unnatural, especially the following day when Kuroo really did show up at his house like usual to wake him up and walk with him to school, but Kenma wasn't too bothered by it. The sex had been nice. Really nice. But Kenma was never really one for a lot of contact to begin with so it wasn't like something he couldn't do without. He did occasionally miss the warm snuggles though.

"Oh Kenma, how was the walk over? Did you need the hand warmers? I wasn't sure since it wasn't that cold out, but you okay?" Kuroo asked as Kenma entered the gym.

"Un, fine. I didn't use them," Kenma said, glancing around. "No one else is here yet?"

"Lev was running around like an idiot getting in the way, so I told him to go run ten laps around the gym. Yaku's here too, but he's running an errand for coach. The other guys are taking their sweet time getting here, but it is still early."

"And the other teams?"

"I got a text from Sawamura about ten minutes ago, apparently your #10 forgot something that he absolutely had to bring with him and decided to bike back over the mountain to his home to get it… So they're going to be a little late. I don't know how shorty can ride over a mountain and back and only have them a little late, but whatever," Kuroo shrugged. "Fukurodani is about five minutes away last I heard so they should be arriving soo-"

"Kenma!"

Both Kuroo and Kenma startled at the sudden entrance of Fukurodani's ace spiker. Kenma's eyes went wide as he was tackled to the ground by the exuberant male. Staring up at the ceiling from the flat of his back in such a situation might have caused some level of irritation, but Kenma merely took it in stride, not unused to the sudden and excessively high-spirited shows of affection.

"Kenma, are you alright?" Kuroo asked, brows furrowed in concern. "What the hell Bokuto? Be careful will you, that's fucking dangerous! What'd you do if you hurt him?"

"Oh Kuroo! You're here too! Haha I was just excited to see Kenma, I couldn't help it," Bokuto chirped glancing up briefly at Kuroo's disproving glower before returning to nuzzling up against Kenma, still on the ground.

Kuroo's brow twitched. "Get off."

"Don't want to," Bokuto grinned, eyes gleaming in defiance as if daring Kuroo to do something about it.

Kuroo bristled, eyes darkening to the challenge, about to retort when Kenma gave a light one handed chop to the top of Bokuto's head.

"Don't rile Kuroo," Kenma said, brows creased together and lips pursed into a pout.

"Ah! So cute!"' Bokuto grinned forgetting all about Kuroo as he nuzzled against Kenma's cheek again.

With an overgrown owl shamelessly lavishing him with affection and Kuroo standing flustered to the side, Kenma released a sigh, though his expression was more one of mild content than annoyance. Soft hair like downy feathers tickled his nose and cheek, and Bokuto's warm child-like body heat near radiated into him – chasing away the morning chill.

It had been almost a month since Bokuto had asked him out. It had come out of nowhere and what with having fairly recently broken up with Kuroo, Kenma wasn't immediately receptive to the idea. At that time, however, Bokuto hadn't taken his awkward extended silence to be a rejection, or even a cause of concern for that matter. Assuming presumptuously, optimistically, and endearingly so that Kenma hadn't just been contemplating how to turn him down, boldly drawing the second year setter into a big bear hug.

Kenma had startled pretty badly at that, hackles raised, eyes wide and hands floundering unsure of what to do or how to do it. Voice lost for all but a single slightly muffled "eep!" into the fabric of Bokuto's jersey. For a moment Kenma had been near tears he was so taken off guard, but the arms that encircled him were warm and gentle despite their strength, and when Kenma had peered up at Bokuto's close-eyed, bliss ridden, childlike smile, he found himself instantly placating, hugging back, his lips lilting into a sedate and contented smile, eyes closing to revel in the pleasantly safe feeling. It was nice.

So without really intending to, but having been unable to say no – for more than merely the desire not to disappoint Bokuto – Kenma had ended up agreeing, much to the surprise and mild chagrin of his Nekoma teammates. Kuroo included. However, despite his initial displeasure, Kuroo had been nothing but supportive. Bokuto was a good guy and if Kenma liked him, then Kuroo really didn't have a problem with it, though the unthinking, at times dangerous spontaneity of his long-time friend and the possible ramifications of such rambunctiousness on the well-being of his much beloved childhood friend did concern him a lot.

"It's one thing to be excited to see your boyfriend, but I can't condone you running off without a word and then not answering your phone."

Three pairs of golden hued eyes turned towards the gym door, where Akaashi, calm register and expression as usual, was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Fukurodani's captain stiffened, abruptly standing and pulling Kenma to his feet as he turned his attention to Akaashi, rubbing the back of his head with a guilty smile.

"Sorry Keiji."

"And I'm not your mother, so at least bring your own crap in off the bus."

Bokuto physically drooped into mild depression at the scolding.

"Now, as captain aren't there somethings you ought to be doing now, before all this?"

"Yes," Bokuto pouted, casting a glance over his shoulder at Kenma longingly. One more quick hug, satisfied grin flashing over his feature and he was off, pausing in the door for a quick wave.

"Later Kenma, bye Kuroo!"

Akaashi nodded his greeting to the two Nekoma regulars before following Bokuto out to pay their respects to Nekoma's coach.

Once alone, Kuroo turned to Kenma a rather blank yet serious expression on his face. "Have you two done it yet?"

Kenma breathed out a sigh of mild exhaustion before shaking his head. "No."

"I'll talk to him."

"Wait, why?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried?"

"Sometimes he doesn't think. If he unintentionally hurts you, or ruins you for a game…"

"It's fine Kuroo."

"You won't say so if you're uncomfortable though, right?"

Kenma was silent, eyes averting to the side and lips drawn into a pout. A broad grin spread across Kuroo's face.

xXx

"No I'm saying if you're going to do it, then make sure you don't do it when we have a game or practice."

"Oh, right, right I know that," Bokuto grinned proudly. "When Keiji and I were going out, he would totally tell me off for getting frisky the night before a match."

Kuroo's brow twitched, again feeling sorry for Akaashi for having to put up with Bokuto every day, but thankful that it seemed to have left an impression where it counted.

"Oh and Kenma's really tight so be sure to stretch him properly so he doesn't get hurt."

"Kuroo!" Kenma squeaked from off to the side where he'd been observing the two in silence – awkwardly at that. He wasn't sure how things had come to this, they'd finished practice a couple hours ago, apparently the two had met up in the baths and had been bickering about such things since then, much to the dismay and embarrassment of several of their comrades sharing the bath at the same time.

When they'd come into the room a few minutes ago not even taking Kenma's presence into consideration, Kuroo had been telling Bokuto about how best to take care of Kenma as his boyfriend. How Kenma doesn't like hot or spicy food. How he loved apple pie. How he doesn't like dates that involve leaving the house, but when they do, to make sure he's dressed properly. How Kenma's bad with the cold, but he never remembers to wear a scarf or gloves if they're not laid out for him. How Kenma doesn't say so, but you can tell he's upset because he'll avert his gaze and his voice will be a bit more clipped than normal. How he won't smile but you can tell he's really happy because his eyes will get this gleam…

Kenma had been more shocked about his own quirks than about the fact that Kuroo knew of them, after all Kuroo knew him probably even better than his own mother did. Still it was a bit surprising to be hearing it like that from him. Kenma couldn't help but feel his chest fill with a fluffy warmth like clouds on a sunny day, reminded of how much he was thought of. But as per usual Kuroo's shamelessness escalated from the cuddled in a comforter sort of kindness to a blazing heat of embarrassment.

"What? It's important," Kuroo shrugged.

"Oh, are his ears sensitive?" Bokuto asked completely not reading the situation. "Keiji's ears are wicked sensitive!"

"Yeah, but he really gets flushed if you nip at his neck. The juncture at his collarbone and his nape particularly."

"Ooh!" Bokuto's eyes widened in hungry excitement.

"Kuroo~" Kenma whimpered, tears beading in his eyes in irritated embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry," Kuroo said, shifting over to grab a tissue from his bag before dabbing at the dampness around Kenma's eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm an idiot," Kuroo said as if reading his mind, Kenma pouting in response as he habitually let Kuroo take care of him. Though thinking realistically it was weird for him to be doing that given that his boyfriend was just sitting there watching.

"You know, I'll bet Kuroo's really good in bed, huh Kenma?"

Both Kuroo and Kenma froze turning to Bokuto with blank expressions.

"Seems like he's really attentive and considerate. You still like Kuroo, right? I like him too, so I wouldn't mind doing it all three of us," Bokuto grinned.

A moment of awkward and somewhat disbelieving silence stretched over the two Nekoma cats as they stared at the utterly insane Fukurodani owl. How a person could so innocently suggest something kinky like that was beyond all comprehension to Kenma.

"I'm not letting you do me," Kuroo deadpanned.

Kenma's eyes shot to Kuroo, brows furrowed, lips drawn into a tight line, the disbelieving look saying, "that's what you're worried about?" Kuroo unsurprisingly responding to the non-verbal panic with a shrug.

"No? Well we could just take turns doing Kenma."

Kenma bristled, blood rushing to his face and heating to his ears, on the brink of blowing a fuse. Kuroo merely raised a brow.

"Do you really want me doing your boyfriend?"

Bokuto's eyes widened in shock at the realization.

"I'll invite Keiji then. He's a reversible bottom and he likes you, you like him right? He's really good with his mouth."

"I find your definition of "like" questionable. And should you really be pimping out your ex like that?"

"Keiji's been more irritable than normal lately, I figured it was because he wasn't getting any, so I-omph."

"What the heck are you going on about?"Akaashi huffed, cheeks crested with pink at having walked in at that moment.

"Keiji! I was just saying we could all get together and have sex after training camp is over, or maybe the last day since we won't have club the day after," Bokuto said, picking up the wet towel that had smacked him in the back of the head and setting it to the side.

Akaashi's face paled falling into shocked silence.

"I mean you wouldn't mind if Kuroo did you right? You said you liked him. He's really detailed with suggestions about what I ought to do to make sure Kenma feels good, so I'm sure it'll be good for you."

Kenma and Kuroo looked at Akaashi with pity.

"So you want to?"

"That's enough Bokuto," Kuroo interjected. "As fun as mixing it up might be, you ought to read your partners better. Kenma's beyond against the idea, and you may have just broken Akaashi."

Bokuto cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"So that's a no then?"

Winters had always been too cold, but for the first time, despite the chill of the air drafting through the halls of the training camp dorms, Kenma was anything but cold. And upon later consideration, he'd probably realize that constantly being taken aback by Bokuto's antics probably wasn't good for his heart, but with Kuroo off to the side trying to pull Akaashi back from whatever happy place he'd retreated to, and his owlish boyfriend crawling over to cuddle with him, Kenma could voice no protest to the pleasantly warm, albeit eccentric affections.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! Another one written for the HQ Rare Pairs group on tumblr. The anon this time asked to see BokuKen with overprotective ex boyfriend Kuroo. I probably had a little too much fun with this one towards the end, but I liked the idea of Akaashi somehow getting roped into it and just being completely done with all the crazy. Also there's this super sweet BokuKen fanart by pyayaya on tumblr (#please consider bokuken) which also inspired the way I thought of their initial interaction.
> 
> So thanks anon, pyayaya and hq rare pairs! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks as always for your time, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
